1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a clamping circuit, and more particularly, to a clamping circuit, a semiconductor apparatus including the same, and a clamping method of the semiconductor apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus includes a transistor such as a metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) for inputting/outputting a signal through a pad or processing an internal signal, for example. An electrostatic discharge (ESD) may damage a sensitive component of the semiconductor apparatus, and thus the semiconductor apparatus may include a device for protecting the component from an ESD. For example, the semiconductor apparatus may include an ESD protection circuit for protecting sensitive electronics and may dissipate an electrostatic charge build up. However, various types of semiconductor apparatuses still suffer performance degradation and device damage due to an ESD.